


Провокатор

by anyanp



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: 1/16. Хэл Джордан/Барри. ER. Кто-нибудь флиртует с Барри, Хэлу это не нравится. Сцена ревности, за которой следует счастливое воссоединение и предложение Хэла стать его мужем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провокатор

**Author's Note:**

> События разворачиваются в CW-вселенной DC, но с Хэлом Джорданом.

Хэл Джордан был жутким собственником. Иногда Барри даже казалось, что произошла какая-то ошибка и Хэл должен был получить кольцо не Зелёных, а Оранжевых Фонарей.

Хэл спокойно подпускал к своему парню, не пытаясь убить полным ревности взглядом, только одного человека, не считая семьи Барри, конечно. Что удивительно, этим счастливчиком был «я люблю всех и каждого а-можно-я-тебя-обниму» Циско Рамон — возможно, потому что Хэл сам обожал паренька и считал его практически своим лучшим другом. Остальным везло меньше.

Оливера Хэл на дух не переносил. Квинн казался ему опасным. Не заслуживающим доверия. Барри был уверен, что если Хэл даст Оливеру шанс, просто попытается быть более дружелюбным, то они могли бы стать хорошими друзьями. Видимо, не в этой вселенной. Здесь и сейчас Хэл старался оградить Барри от «дурного влияния» Стрелы, только, конечно же, это был просто предлог. Настоящей причиной была ревность.

Но номером один в списке злейших врагов а.к.а. «мудаков, покушающихся на задницу моего бойфренда Барри» был далеко не Олли. Нет, больше всего Хэл ненавидел Капитана Холода. Что всегда удивляло Барри. Да, Лен флиртовал с ним. Но, во-первых, Барри никогда не отвечал на этот флирт — в отличие от флирта с Оливером, где Барри иногда бывал и инициатором, — а, во-вторых, Лен флиртовал со всеми. Всегда. Снарт, казалось, просто не умел говорить по-другому. К сожалению, Хэлу было на это плевать. Хэл видел в Холоде угрозу. Холод видел в Хэле отличный способ развлечься.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы, Джордан? — Барри был готов поклясться, что Лен наткнулся на них в баре совсем не случайно. И ненавязчиво приставать к Барри Лен тоже начал не случайно. Провокатор.  
— Да! Ты лапаешь моего парня, ублюдок! — о чёрт, Хэл был в ярости.  
— Хэл, Лен, может мы успо... — Барри попытался влезть, но его не слушали.  
— И что? — ухмылка не спадала с лица Снарта, он откровенно этим наслаждался. — Откуда мне знать, что у вас всё серьёзно? Вы даже не помолвлены.  
— Так значит?! — Хэл резко повернулся к Барри и после короткой паузы выпалил, — Бартоломью Генри Аллен, выходи за меня замуж!  
— Э? — Барри слегка шокировал такой поворот событий. — Хэл, ты серьёзно?  
— Да! Чёрт возьми, да, я серьёзно!  
— Я согласен.

Когда Барри и Хэл наконец разорвали поцелуй, Снарта поблизости уже не было. Барри был уверен, что Лен всё заранее спланировал. Чёрт, надо будет его потом как-нибудь отблагодарить. Желательно так, чтобы Хэл не заметил. Убьёт ведь.

 


End file.
